Muñeca de Transistores
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Emma continua su vida en Ciudad Lumiose después de la partida de Looker, pero algo no la deja estar en paz. Siempre cansada, siempre soñolienta, las noches pasan como si no pudiera descansar nada. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con los intensos sueños eróticos que la asaltan cada noche? Advertencia: LEMON, situaciones adultas y lenguaje explicito.


**Muñeca de Transistores**

 _Para Arya.  
Que me habla en la lluvia y  
me abraza con el granizo.  
Mi reina amada,  
aunque estemos lejos,  
el invierno se acerca._

Aquella era una mañana como todas en Lumiose: ajetreada, ruidosa y movida. No por nada aquella era la ciudad más grande en todo Kalos. La gente de Lumiose comienza su día desde muy temprano y los ruidos de los autos, las bicicletas y las personas se mezclan con los alegres trinos de los Fletchlings y los ladridos enérgicos de los Furfrou.

Pero aunque ya pasaban de las 10 de la mañana, Emma no quería pararse de la cama. Tan pronto la luz del sol entró por la ventana bañando su cama colocada en el segundo piso del edificio, tomó su almohada y se la puso sobre la cara, pero con tantos ruiditos en la calle, por muy cansada que estuviera, le sería imposible seguir durmiendo.

Y no es que Emma fuese en ningún sentido holgazana ni mucho menos. La realidad es que aquella mañana, tal como todas antes que esa, la chica sentía como si no hubiera descansado en toda la noche.

Finalmente, después de darle muchas vueltas y luchar contra el cansancio, se puso de pie resignada para poder comenzar su día.

A pesar del ruido de afuera, el interior del edificio estaba en silencio. Emma bajó las escaleras aun medio dormida hacia la oficina del Bureau de Investigación. Aquel edificio, aquella oficina y aquel trabajo fue el legado que el señor Looker le dejó a ella el día que finalmente abandonó la región de Kalos con el fin de continuar su viaje por el mundo resolviendo misterios. Antes de conocerlo, Emma vivía en la calle, en el frio y el desamparo por la noche, teniendo por compañía solo a los chicos de una pandilla de la ciudad durante el día y a su pequeño amigo Mimi en resto del tiempo.

Estos mismos chicos eran los que ahora le ayudaban a Emma a llevar los asuntos del Bureau de los que ella no podía ocuparse, pero dado que las cosas en la ciudad habían estado tranquilas y nadie había llegado a solicitar su ayuda con un nuevo caso, se dio el lujo de darle descanso a la pandilla.

Y eso había sido lo mejor. Sedna y Eris habían comenzado a notar el persistente cansancio de Emma y era posible que comenzaran a hacer preguntas que ella no querría contestar. Y no es que no les tuviera confianza. Ellas eran sus amigas, lo habían sido siempre y eran buenas personas aun cuando la gente las juzgara mal por su apariencia rebelde. Pero lo cierto era la sola idea de hablar del tema tenia a Emma incomoda y desconcertada.

No se supone que sea normal que soñar acabe por evitar que alguien descanse por las noches… aun cuando se traten de _ese tipo de sueños_.

Con los chicos fuera de la oficina, Emma decidió ponerse a hacer un poco de limpieza y salir a hacer algunas compras. Tan pronto puso un pie en la oficina, Mimi, su linda y cariñosa Espurr, salió a su encuentro para abrazarla alegremente.

―Buenos días, Mimi ―le saludo Emma, acariciándole la cabecita peluda. ―¿Has dormido bien?

―Purrr, purrr. ―respondió la pequeña y tierna pokémon, mirando a su amiga con sus grandes y brillantes ojos.

―A mí no me ha ido tan bien con eso ―respondió la chica sabiendo que Mimi podía notar el cansancio en su rostro ―espero tener mejor suerte esta noche.

El día transcurrió para Emma con una lentitud y un tedio desesperantes. Se sorprendía a si misma cabeceando en cualquier momento del día y cuando volvió de haber terminado de hacer las compras prefirió dejarlo por la paz y sentarse un momento a ver si podía conciliar el sueño.

Dejo las provisiones en la cocineta y, yendo tras el escritorio grande de madera que fuera en otro tiempo del señor Looker, se sentó en la cómoda silla grande dejando que sus pies colgaran por debajo y comenzó a mirar al techo distraídamente. Luego echó un vistazo sobre el escritorio, donde una foto del propio Looker, fundador y antiguo dueño del Bureau, aparecía a la par de un pokémon que Emma no conocía. Él no solía llevar consigo pokémon alguno y como jamás compartió con Emma la historia o el paradero del pokemon de la foto, aquello era para ella un misterio.

Sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar, las puntas de sus zapatos rozaban el suelo recién aseado de la oficina y los recuerdos de sus sueños de noches pasadas comenzaron a inundar su mente.

Esos sueños eran su secreto, pues no había hablado de ellos con nadie y jamás lo haría, y no es que le desagradaran en absoluto, era solo que en sus sueños, Emma se veía a si misma haciendo cosas que en la vida real jamás haría.

Las imágenes en su mente eran vagas e incompletas, pues como todos los sueños, aquellos se iban borrando poco a poco de la mente de Emma después de haber despertado, pero tenía la sensación de que se sentían tan reales como eran intensos durante las noches que los había soñado.

Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba podía recordarlo y sentirlo nuevamente como si hubiera sido real. Le parecía que sentía el calor, el aroma, la textura, la fricción y el movimiento. Su corazón se aceleró y comenzó a jadear quedándose sin aliento, pues en los sueños que tenía, aquellos que llegaban cada noche y perturbaban su descanso, sentía que no tenía control de sus acciones ni de su propio cuerpo, sino que se entregaba a los deseos más perversos y a las acciones más sucias teniendo sexo salvajemente con un joven a quien no podía identificar.

―Pur-purrr…

El ronronear de Mimi la trajo de vuelta a la oficina. Emma levantó su mirada cansada para comprobar que la luz del sol había decaído ya, dando paso a las serenas tinieblas de la noche. La luz de las farolas de la calle se filtraba entre las persianas de la oficina y la chica se levantó de la silla para buscar en la nevera un poco de leche para su hambrienta amiga pokémon. Al hacerlo, trató de disimular la humedad que sentía entre las piernas, provocada por ella misma al momento de que, evocando los sueños eróticos que la excitaban cada noche, había metido su mano debajo de su falda y comenzado a tocarse por encima de su ropa interior.

No habían dado aún las nueve de la noche cuando Emma subió a su habitación para tratar de conciliar el sueño. Era temprano, pero el sueño ya la vencía y tenía la esperanza de, a la mañana siguiente, sentirse más repuesta.

Se paró junto a la cama, mirándose al espejo. Su tez morena, cabello castaño oscuro y bellos ojos, de mirada un tanto decaída por la fatiga aparecieron tras el cristal. Se dispuso a dormir, quitándose su vestido, zapatos y calcetas, revelando ante el espejo un cuerpo bien formado y curvilíneo para ser tan solo una chica de 16 años, ceñido bajo su ropa interior.

Dobló cuidadosamente su ropa y le metió en su ropero meticulosamente ordenado. Al depositarlo, sus ojos vagaron hacia una prenda, larga y negra que ella tenía colgando en un gancho dentro del armario.

Emma lo sujetó un momento para mirarlo sin descolgarlo. Se trataba ni más ni menos que del Traje de Expansión y aunque parecía una suerte de largo traje de baño de una pieza que, al usarlo, le cubría desde lo alto del cuello de manera muy ceñida y hermética hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies y las manos dejándole solo descubiertos los hombros; en realidad se trataba de una pieza de alta tecnología que le confería a quien se lo pusiera una suerte de habilidades que rayaban en lo increíble: velocidad mejorada, mayor resistencia, agilidad sorprendente, fuerza sobrehumana así como el poder de cambiar su apariencia a voluntad.

El traje venía con un casco a juego que le cubría la cabeza entera y tenía por el frente un panel de visión translucido que podía volverse opaco desde afuera para ocultar su identidad.

Cuando Emma lo usaba, se convertía en una suerte de superheroína que era conocida por las calles de Lumiose como _Essentia_ que resolvía misterios y evitaba crímenes _…_ pero no siempre había sido así.

Las primeras veces que usó el traje, lo había hecho como parte de un empleo de medio tiempo que ella había conseguido con el propósito de retribuirle al Señor Looker algo de lo mucho que él había hecho por ella. Detestaba ser una carga económica para aquel hombre que sin conocerla la había invitado a vivir con él preocupándose por darle una educación; así que estuvo dispuesta a ponerse en las manos de personas de intenciones nefastas y como resultado se transformó en el sujeto de pruebas de un macabro experimento.

Originalmente, el casco del traje era usado para controlar la mente de Emma. Xerosic, el desalmado genio científico del Equipo Flare la obligó a través de ese dispositivo a cometer actos criminales en su nombre. Emma no estaba consiente de dichas acciones, pues el aparato de control mental desactivaba la conciencia de la chica de manera que ella no sabía lo que hacía y solo sentía que en su empleo le pagaban únicamente por dormir.

Entonces _él_ llegó para salvarla.

El sólo recordarlo hacía a la chica sonreír, mientras miraba el elástico material de su traje y dibujaba en su mente la figura de aquel chico. _Calem_ era apenas un adolescente. Un chico como muchos que salen de su casa siendo muy jóvenes para viajar por toda la región teniendo aventuras acompañados de sus compañeros pokémon. Pero Calem no era cualquier chico. Era valiente, decidido, tenaz y un corazón bondadoso y noble se escondía detrás de su faz imperturbable e introvertida. A su joven edad, él ya era el Campeón de la Liga Pokémon.

Looker y Calem habían trabajado codo a codo resolviendo los misterios que rondaban las calles de Lumiose cuando Emma los conoció a ambos y cuando la ingenuidad de la chica la llevó a caer en las garras de aquel lunático inventor, fue el talento del joven campeón, el poder indiscutible de sus compañeros pokemon así como el vínculo ejemplar que los unía lo que pudo liberar a Emma del influjo maligno del dispositivo de control mental.

Xerosic fue llevado a prisión, su laboratorio decomisado, el Traje de Expansión quedó en poder de Emma y, con el aparato controlador extraviado, ella se sentía segura de poder usarlo conservando su conciencia y control sobre sí misma.

Emma recordó aquellos tiempos con cierto aire de nostalgia, al tiempo que se miraba el espejo. Se había colocado el Traje de Expansión y lo modelaba para sí misma.

Aunque al final de aquella aventura su vida había mejorado sustancialmente (ahora tenía un hogar, cuando antes vivía en la calle, tenía un empleo con el cual sostenerse a sí misma y a sus amigos cuando antes la gente de la ciudad los miraba como vagos cualquiera; y tenía sobre sus hombros el poder de ayudar a las personas, cuando antes su existencia pareciera que carecía de propósito y beneficio) su corazón se ponía triste de pensar lo mucho que extrañaba al señor Looker, que se había ido lejos, talvez para no volver jamás y a Calem, cuyos viajes por Kalos lo mantenían permanentemente ocupado y le impedían visitarla.

Él no era del tipo que escribía y Emma había empezado a pensar que talvez se había olvidado de ella.

El cansancio se apoderó pronto de ella. La chica se desplomó sobre su cama y mientras su conciencia se disolvía poco a poco sumiéndose en un pesado sueño, la imagen clara que su mente tuvo fue los ojos gentiles y confiables de Calem que ella recordaba claramente como si los hubiera visto ayer.

Cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida.

―Ahí estas…

Pasaba ya de media noche y Emma dormía apaciblemente sobre su cama.

―…no tienes idea de cómo te extrañé todo el día…

El edificio estaba completamente en silencio. Mimi estaba dormida, ronroneando en el piso de abajo.

―…no sé qué pasa conmigo. Cada día te extraño más, aun cuando nos vemos todas las noches.

La puerta del armario rechinó calladamente cuando se cerró luego que el casco fue extraído de él. El sueño de la chica era tan profundo que no escuchó nada.

―No sé qué decir. Eres una traviesa. Esta vez te has dejado el traje puesto para mí. ―una voz susurrante habló sobre ella. Un par de ojos la miraron codiciosos, contemplándola dormir ―Dime ¿acaso sabías que vendría? ¿Sabías que mirarte con ese ajustado atuendo negro cubriéndote todo el cuerpo me vuelve loco?

Un dulce suspiro se le escapó en sueños a Emma mientras una mano le acariciaba ansiosamente el rostro. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la oscuridad.

―¿Cómo podías saberlo? No se supone que lo sepas. No se supone que seas consiente o recuerdes nada de lo que pasa aquí, por las noches, cuando te visito. No se supone que estés enterada de que cada noche, desde que te liberaste de la influencia de Xerosic he entrado a tu habitación a escondidas y que he usado la misma tecnología que él usaba para obligarte a robar pokémon, para ahora hacerte tener sexo conmigo y complacer todas mis fantasías…

»Entonces, si es así como va a ser, yo también voy a hacerte una travesura ―un par de manos levantaron en la oscuridad el casco y lo colocaron suavemente sobre la cabeza de la chica. El artefacto se cerró completando el traje y tan pronto estuvo en posición, algunas luces parpadearon indicando que el dispositivo estaba listo y funcionando a la perfección, _como cada noche. ―_ Creo que esta vez… te dejare estar consiente para que sepas y sientas todo lo que te hago.

» _¡Despierta!_

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de inmediato impulsados por la orden que una voz con autoridad absoluta sobre ella había pronunciado en el fondo de su mente. No la había despertado la voz. No la había despertado el sonido, pues había sido murmurada en volumen bajo pero en un tono seguro y demandante. La había despertado la orden y, ahora que estaba usando el caso y el dispositivo de control mental estaba en línea, ella era incapaz de negarse a obedecerla.

Emma se sobresaltó. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y los ruidos distantes y acallados de una ciudad que duerme le revelaron que era muy de noche. Estaba en su cama, pero algo definitivamente no estaba bien. Con la respiración agitada por el desconcierto, notó como su aliento se volvía vapor empañando la superficie translucida del casco del Traje de Expansión. Recordaba haberse puesto el traje, como estaba segura de no haber sacado el caso en ningún momento del armario.

Entonces lo vio. De pie junto a su cama, cubierto en parte por tinieblas y bañado a medias por la luz de la luna: la silueta delgada, la chaqueta azul, el cabello largo y un par de anteojos de sol colocados sobre la visera de una gorra roja.

―¿Calem…? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces…?

―No te levantes ―respondió el chico. Ante la petición, que sonó más como una orden, Emma se volvió a acostar, reaccionando en un reflejo tan inmediato y veloz que parecía como si su cuerpo hubiera actuado por sí solo. ―Hola, Emma. ¿Cómo has estado?

―Yo… no muy bien. Me he sentido… muy cansada últimamente. Pero, es de noche y… estas en mi cuarto. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?

―Lo está, muy bien de hecho. ―el chico se acomodó la gorra, pero en una inspección más detenida, se notó que encima de la cabeza él estaba usando una especie de diadema de audífonos con micrófono que ella no reconoció de inmediato ―Es normal que estés cansada. Lo que haces cada noche requiere un gran esfuerzo físico, además de que lo haces mientras deberías estar durmiendo.

―¿Pero de que hablas? Yo… yo no…―Emma se quedó en silencio de pronto. Estaba intentando ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Su espalda de negaba a enderezarse y sus brazos no la obedecían cuando ella trataba de usarlos para apoyarse sobre la cama.

Calem, al verla angustiada y en una suerte de inútil forcejeo consigo misma, se subió a la cama (pues se había quitado ya los zapatos para no hacer ruido) y se colocó sobre ella arrodillado, colocando una rodilla a cada lado del cuerpo de ella mirándola desde arriba con gesto divertido.

―Calem ¿Qué haces? Yo… no entiendo que pasa. No puedo moverme.

―Desde luego que no. Te pedí que no te levantaras, así que no puedes hacerlo. ¿De verdad no sospechas lo que pasa? ―el chico la miraba analíticamente como si sus reacciones lo divirtieran ―bueno, no es de extrañarse. Nunca antes habías estado consciente durante una sesión bajo control remoto.

―¿Control… remoto? ―Emma entornó los ojos y teniendo a Calem más de cerca, sobre su cama donde la luz de afuera lo iluminaba más claramente finalmente lo reconoció. Era la diadema con micrófono en su cabeza, ya la había visto antes.

―Xerosic me lo confió. O más bien, no tuvo elección. Con todo su equipo decomisado por la policía internacional, no echará de menos que tomará esta pieza para mi uso personal. ―explicó serenamente el chico.

―Pero… ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué…? ―la angustia y confusión de Emma habían aumentado enormemente y no le hacían bien a su ya comprometido estado emocional.

―¿Por qué? ¿Quieres empezar por ahí? De acuerdo. ―se irguió el joven con toda seguridad ―Me gustas. Esa es la razón. Me gustas mucho. Mucho más de lo que te imaginas, Emma. No te preocupes, yo lo entiendo. Tú eres una muchacha de dieciséis, bonita, agradable, responsable, admirada por todos aquellos que la rodean y con don de liderazgo. No hace falta ser un genio para saber que ni en tus más locos sueños se te ocurriría a voltear a verme a mí, un chico de trece obsesionado con los pokémon. Apuesto a que tienes muchos mejores pretendientes a tu alrededor… no sé, Nix, por ejemplo.

―¿Qué? No, desde luego que no. No sé de qué hablas. Él y yo somos amigos, nada más ―la voz de Emma salía algo atropellada, casi como una súplica. Sentía la inmensa desesperación de no poder moverse y las palabras de Calem no habían hecho más que venir a sacudir su corazón inundándolo de confusión y sobresalto. Las mejillas se le habían puesto rojas cuando se dio cuenta que Calem acababa de confesársele como cualquier cosa.

―Siéntate ―le dijo el chico de pronto, quitándose de sobre ella y haciéndose hacia atrás, quedando sentado en el borde opuesto de la cama.

El cuerpo de Emma obedeció de inmediato y notó que ya podía mover sus brazos. La chica miró sus manos desconcertada por la extraña sensación que le provocaba.

―Mírame ―demandó Calem. Los ojos muy abiertos, de bellas pupilas purpura de Emma se clavaron en los castaños de él. ―No puedes mentirme mientras traes puesto el casco.

Él le acercó su mano y tocando un botón en un lateral del aparato el panel de visión se desplazó permitiendo que el rostro de Emma quedara descubierto y al aire libre.

―¿Por qué me pusiste esto? ¡Quítamelo! ―pidió la chica usando sus manos para tirar del dispositivo tratando de removerlo de su cabeza.

―¡Basta! Déjalo ―demandó Calem y las manos de la chica quedaron en calma sobre sus piernas. ―Yo soy quien da las órdenes aquí y tengo algunas preguntas para ti. Comienzo a arrepentirme de dejarte estar consciente esta vez.

―¿Esta vez…? ―Los ojos de Emma temblaban pero no podía apartarlos de Calem. Sentía que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento.

Calem no se amilanó ante esto y le lanzó una atajada de preguntas rápidas, apenas dándole oportunidad de responder:

―Entonces, ¿te gusta Nix?

―No. Ya te lo dije…

―¿Tu y él están juntos?

―Claro que no. Somos amigos y ya…

―¿Estuvieron juntos antes?

―¡No!

―¿Has tenido sexo con él?

―¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué me peguntas eso? ―Emma cerró los ojos apretando los parpados, se había sonrojado mucho ante la pregunta. Quería cubrirse la cara con las manos, avergonzada, pero sus manos no querían hacerle caso.

―¿Has tenido sexo con alguien?

Emma titubeo, pero no podía mentir. No solo por el casco, ella era honesta y Calem era su amigo, aun cuando se sintiera invadida por sus preguntas de pronto tan íntimas. Pero tenía su respuesta y estaba segura de _que los sueños no contaban._

―No.

―Entonces eras virgen… ―murmuró el chico más para sí que para ella.

―¿…Era? ―repitió desconsolada, pero Calem no quiso dar respuesta alguna.

―¿Te gusta alguien entonces?

―Si… ―la respuesta salió tan automáticamente de su boca que se quedó en silencio un momento, avergonzada de lo que acababa de decir ―¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

―¿Es alguien de la ciudad? ¿Alguien que conozco?… Es Looker, ¿no es cierto?

―¡No! Desde luego que no. El señor Looker es… como un papá para mí.―Emma bajó la mirada y apretó los puños que descansaban sobre sus piernas. Le temblaba el labio y las primeras lágrimas habían comenzado a resbalar por su rostro. No entendía porque tenía que pasar por esto.

"Ojala fuera un sueño" pensó y por su mente cruzó la idea de que le gustaba más cuando soñaba que tenía sexo salvaje con un chico sobre su cama. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonrojase más.

Entonces dos de sus ideas se conectaron y lo que surgió de ellas la dejó por un momento sin aliento.

―Calem… no es la primera vez que entras a mi cuarto ¿cierto?

―Cierto.

―Y no es la primera vez que usas eso para… ―Emma dudó un momento.

―Controlarte. Cierto

―Bueno, no tenías que hacer todo esto para hablarme de tus sentimientos ―Emma lo miró y el chico, ahí sentado en su cama delante de ella, le inspiró ternura y limpiándose las lágrimas le sonrió conciliadoramente ―Tu… pudiste venir una tarde después de cerrar la oficina para hablar conmigo o pedirme que nos viéramos en el café de la plaza. Me habría dado tanto gusto verte.

―Si… talvez.―los ojos de Calem se desviaron hacia la oscuridad ―Pero la realidad es que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que me rechazaras. No creo que pudiera soportarlo.

―¿Por qué dices eso? ―Emma se adelantó un poco acercándose a él, estiró el brazo y colocó su mano sobre la de Calem gentilmente ―Tu eres un niño maravilloso y no hay razón para que te sientas de esa manera. Estoy segura que cualquier chica se sentiría afortunada de…

―¡No! ―espetó Calem tratando de no alzar la voz ―No quiero escucharlo. ¿De qué sirve que sea el campeón o haya derrotado al Equipo Flare y salvado al mundo si tú sigues viéndome como a un niño?

»¿Ya lo ves? Por eso hice lo que hice. Decidí usar el dispositivo de control mental, entrar a tu cuarto a escondidas y tomarte por la fuerza y ¿sabes qué más?

―¿Qué tu hiciste… que? ―Emma sintió que le faltaba el aire. Sus ojos se habían comenzado a humedecer de nuevo.

―La verdad es que mientras me complacías obedeciendo todas mis órdenes no importa cuán pervertidas o sucias, parecías disfrutarlo mucho, Emma, y me gustaría que siga haciendo así.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos al entender finalmente que esos brumosos sueños eróticos no eran sino una suerte de recuerdo remanente de las noches de sexo que Calem había venido, vez tras vez, a robarle mientras su consciencia estaba dormida y su cuerpo se entregaba a él sin protestar.

―¿Te importa si comenzamos? ―dijo entonces el chico ―Muéstrame tus pechos ¿quieres?

Su invitación parecía gentil, pero el tono de su voz era claramente demandante y Emma no podía negarse. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse por sí mismas llegando hasta su cuello donde manipularon el cierre del traje abriéndolo hasta su ombligo. Los ojos de la chica miraron con horror como su piel morena aparecía a la vista del chico, debajo de la tela elástica oscura y como sus manos no titubearon en tomar los dos bordes del traje y abrirlos ampliamente, al tiempo que su espalda se doblaba un poco hacia adelante para que sus pechos brotaran, redondos y abundantes, apretados aún tras un sencillo sostén blanco.

―Ah, ahí están ―dijo el chico sonriendo complacido sin dejar de mirarlos ―son más bonitos y grandes de lo que los recuerdo y eso que los vi por última vez apenas ayer.

Los labios de Emma temblaban nerviosos cuando Calem se acercó a ella lentamente, aproximando sus manos abiertas a los senos de la chica que permanecían en su sitio como si desearan ser alcanzados y acariciados. Los delgados dedos del chico se cerraron en torno a la piel suave de sus pechos y Emma lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos con fuerza tratando de reprimir un quejido que de su garganta escapó en forma de un tímido gemido.

Pero no salió solo. A él se unieron pronto varios gemidos más que la chica trataba en vano de callar mientras las manos prestas de Calem se habían dado a la tarea de masajear ávida y firmemente sus senos. El chico los apretaba y jugaba con ellos sin inhibición alguna, disfrutando lo grandes que se veían cuando los oprimía uno contra el otro, de la tibieza de su piel o del peso que tenían sobre sus manos.

―Para… por favor… detente, Calem… ―comenzó a suplicar Emma con su voz ahogada entre los jadeos que escapaban de su boca ―no lo hagas… no debes…

―¿Por qué no? ―sonrió engreído buscando la mirada de ella, después de pasear su nariz por el escote de Emma aspirando con fuerza el aroma de sus firmes pechos ―¿Me dirás que no te gusta? Los gemidos te delatan, además, si supieras lo bien que lo hemos pasado las otras noches, seguro no te negarías.

Ella sintió como las manos del chico se cerraron nuevamente sobre sus senos y como esta vez había comenzado a dibujar círculos con sus pulgares sobre la tela de su sostén justo en el sitio donde se encontraban resguardados sus pezones.

Calem se alegró al ver que la intensa sensación de hormigueo en su piel que Emma debía estar sintiendo la hacía entrecerrar los ojos y abrir la boca, indefensa.

―De acuerdo. Te daré una oportunidad ―dijo confiado el chico, arrodillado delante de ella, muy cerca de su rostro ―si me miras a los ojos y me dices que no te gusta, mi iré y te dejaré en paz de ahora en delante…

Y acercándose más, casi al punto de besarla, agregó:

―Pero debes hacerlo, mientras me acaricias el pene.

Como si hubieran estado esperando la señal, deseosas, las manos de Emma se despojaron de los negros guantes del Traje de Expansión y rebuscaron en el pantalón del chico, desabrochándolo y bajando la cremallera para descubrir, debajo de su ropa interior, la dura erección que era evidente desde hacía ya largo rato.

Emma apretó los parpados al sentir la textura de la piel del Calem. Se sonrojó avergonzada de notar lo bien que sus manos conocían el camino y la confianza con que habían empezado a masajear aquel duro miembro.

La respiración del joven se alteró, sus ojos se entornaron mirándola, pero se desviaron un momento hacia abajo para contemplar cómo estaba siendo estimulado por las manos de la chica.

―¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirlo entonces?... ¿Acaso no te gusta esto?

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron nuevamente, estando tan cerca que solo respiraban el aliento el uno del otro. La mente de Emma se había nublado casi por completo y no sabía si eso era un efecto secundario del caso, pero lo único que podía percibir era la sensación de las manos de Calem aprisionando sus pechos en aquella caricia invasora y la sensación del pene del chico, erecto entre sus manos que lo agasajaban sin parar.

La cabeza de ella asintió tímidamente como respuesta y Calem ya no esperó más y le entregó en los labios un apasionado beso que compartieron durante un largo rato sin pensar ni hacer otra cosa que disfrutarse el uno al otro. Aquel beso era tan distinto que el primero que el chico le había robado. En aquella noche, la primera en que Calem no pudo contener más su deseo y se determinó a finalmente aprovechar el control mental que podía ejercer sobre ella para saciar sus fantasías, había sido poco menos que inexperto. Con su consciencia apagada, Emma era prácticamente una muñeca, dócil y obediente, pero fría y maquinal. Correspondía los besos y caricias casi de manera refleja, pero ahora, la mezcla de confusión y terror que le había causado el asalto de Calem sobre ella había redoblado el deseo que Calem sentía.

Él se separó abruptamente, con la respiración alterada.

―Bien… si te gusta tanto, entonces voy a metértela. Acuéstate, ya sabes que hacer.

―P-pero yo… yo no… ―el corazón le latía fuertemente y se sentía desorientada.

No tenía ni idea de lo que Calem le estaba pidiendo, sin embargo, sus manos no se quedaron quietas. Abrieron por completo el traje, quitándoselo por completo, para luego retirarse hábilmente el sostén. Los pezones morenos de Emma salieron a la luz y quedaron a la vista del chico quien la observaba como si deseara comérsela entera. Ella habría deseado tanto poder cubrirse con los brazos su desnudez, pero sus manos estaban demasiado ocupadas despojándola de sus pantaletas.

Ella negaba desesperadamente con la cabeza al borde del llanto cuando su cuerpo se recostó obediente sobre la cama y sus manos se sujetaron fuertemente de sus tobillos para luego tirar de ellos hacia atrás, obligando a sus piernas a quedar derechas, estiradas y muy abiertas, haciendo que la parte más íntima del cuerpo de Emma quedara plenamente al descubierto frente a los ojos oscuros de Calem que la observó con lujuria.

Él se adelantó, colocándosele encima, eclipsando con su cuerpo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Se había retirado la chaqueta, la playera que llevaba debajo, la gorra y los lentes. Para ella, aquel chico que creía tan serio, se había transformado totalmente en una suerte de depredador peligroso y algo dentro del corazón de se sentía sumamente susceptible ante ello.

―Mira que bien lo haces ahora ―dijo él acariciando suavemente las piernas abiertas de par en par de la chica, desde los tobillos hasta los muslos que a Calem se le antojaron suculentos ―la primera noche que lo intentaste parecías adolorida. Creo que tanto practicar cada noche te ha ayudado.

Emma se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a apretar los ojos. Sabía lo que seguía. Lo había visto en sus sueños, pero aun ahí, donde la experiencia parecía vivida e intensa, no se comparaba en nada con cómo se sentiría ahora, plenamente consciente y sabiendo que todo aquello no era un sueño, sino que era totalmente real.

Emma se sonrojó tanto como podía, deseando poder taparse el rostro con las manos, pero estas estaban muy ocupadas, sujetándola, inmovilizándola completamente para dejarla a la merced de aquel que había tomado por rehén su cuerpo y lo usaba para satisfacerse impunemente.

Colocándose en posición, Calem volvió a posar sus manos sobre los pechos de ella, acariciándolos ahora al desnudo y sin esperar un segundo más, colocó también su pene a la entrada de la vagina de Emma, se echó adelante entrando en ella con facilidad gracias a los líquidos de la chica que la mojaban lubricando su entrada copiosamente.

El gemido que salió de la boca de Emma se convirtió en un grito que no hizo más que excitar aún más al chico que había comenzado a mover sus caderas cada vez más fuertemente. Calem resoplaba y gruñía disfrutando del placer que el interior de la chica le proveía, sintiendo como con cada embestida podía entrar más profundo, deseoso de llegar hasta el fondo y profanar cada centímetro de su interior. El movimiento se prolongó hasta que los gemidos y quejas de Emma se transformaron en un largo llanto que resbaló por sus mejillas mojando su cama. Si hubiera abierto sus ojos, lo único que habría podido ver serían las manos del joven aferrados ferozmente de sus senos y más allá el movimiento violento con que la hacía suya, entrando en ella, una y otra y otra vez.

El momento se prolongó hasta que el chico sintió que llegaba al límite de su resistencia. Cada movimiento en el interior tibio de Emma lo empujaba más cerca del clímax y decidido a disfrutarlo tan intensamente como podía, comenzó a moverse con todas sus fuerzas, resistiendo tanto como le fue posible, pero al final, no pudo contenerse y todo su cuerpo se estremeció liberando dentro de ella una profusa carga de su semen. Ella debió sentirlo también pues su cuerpo moreno y curvilíneo se tensó y sacudió al tiempo que el chico terminaba dentro.

La respiración le faltaba y se notaba que le costaba respirar, cuando la voz queda y suplicante de la chica sorprendió de pronto a Calem:

―Por favor, quítamelo… quítame el casco… ―pidió y un par de pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos ―haré todo lo que tú me pidas, pero por favor, quítamelo. Quiero complacerte por mi propia voluntad.

El chico la miró un segundo desconfiado. Los pensamientos debatieron en su interior, pero al final, los ojos brillantes y la voz tierna de Emma lograron enternecerlo y, temiendo arrepentirse de lo que pudiera pasar, colocó sus manos a los lados de su cabeza y sosteniendo el casco con firmeza, lo abrió, quitándoselo.

Tan pronto el dispositivo de control se desactivo, ella sintió como cada musculo de su cuerpo se relajaba, sintiendo también de golpe toda la fatiga resultante de la actividad que había estado realizando. Pero eso no importó. Tan pronto estuvo en control de sus brazos y piernas, Emma rodeó al chico con ellos, abrazándolo.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Calem que no sabía que podía esperar y se vio de pronto con la cabeza apretada entre los senos de Emma y con la cadera fuertemente aferrada por las piernas de ella que se le cerraron alrededor.

―No salgas… ―dijo ella entre suspiros ―se siente bien dentro.

Calem se detuvo un momento meditabundo y finalmente dijo, mirando hacia el rostro de la chica pero sin separar la cabeza de su pecho.

―¿En verdad, harás todo lo que te pida?

―Claro ―ella asintió con una sonrisa tímida ―pruébame. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

―Pues… yo, ahm… no lo sé. ¿Qué te gustaría a ti?

―¿Qué? ―ella frunció el ceño, desconcertada y confundida ―¿has entrado cada noche a mi cuarto a violarme y ahora de pronto me preguntas que hacer?

Calem negó con la cabeza, un poco contrariado. Sintiendo como su pene había perdido ya mucha de su rigidez se decidió a hacer algo al respecto. Volviendo a meter la cabeza entre los pechos de la chica, comenzó a chupar sus pezones, ahora duros, y a lamerlos con su lengua.

Ella volvió a gemir, esta vez más intensamente y mucho menos cohibida mientras con sus brazos se abrazaba a la cabeza de Calem para que no parara de estimularla. Por su parte, el chico apretaba y succionaba de sus pezones con renovado interés, alternando entre el uno y el otro, acariciando con sus manos aquel que no mimaba con su boca.

―¿En verdad te gustan mucho? ―preguntó ella acariciándole el cabello.

―No tienes idea. ―dijo en el espacio que se daba entre que chupaba uno o el otro ―Me vuelve loco.

―¿De verdad? No prefieres los de tu amiga… ¿cuál es su nombre? ¿Serena?

―¡Claro que no! ―dijo el de pronto y ante la sorpresa de la chica, se explicó para luego volver a la labor entre sus pechos ―Ella es una niña. Apenas tiene mi edad y casi nada de pechos.

―Pero seguro le crecerán. Además parece que si la observas mucho. ―se rio ella.

Como respuesta, Calem solo negó con la cabeza sin dejar de aferrarse a uno de los pezones de Emma obligándolo a estirarse por no querer soltarlo. Luego, lo soltó apenas un momento para tomar aire irguiéndose.

―Se ha vuelto a poner duro. ―dijo la chica señalando al miembro de Calem tímidamente con su índice. ―¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

―Metértelo, desde luego.

―¿Quieres que…? ―preguntó la chica estirándose para tratar de alcanzar sus tobillos con las manos.

―No, no. Esta vez hagamos algo distinto ―sugirió pensativo el chico ―esta vez, quiero entrar desde atrás.

―¿Atrás?

―Sí, ponte de rodillas y date la vuelta ―exigió el como si aún la estuviera controlando, pero después añadió con la voz un tanto menos demandante ―por favor.

Emma lo hizo sonriendo divertida ante el cambio repentino y forzado en la actitud de Calem.

―No tienes que decir eso. Si así lo disfrutas más, puedo fingir que aun sigues controlándome.

Él desvió la mirada sonrojándose un poco, pero sin responder, se acercó a ella que le estaba dando la espalda y dijo:

―Ahora, échate adelante con las manos sobre la cama, como si fueras a gatear.

―¿Así?

Y a manera de respuesta, Calem la sujetó de la cadera con una mano mientras con la otra, enfilaba su miembro erecto directamente hacia la entrada de la vagina de Emma, penetrándola.

Ella lanzó un nuevo grito, pero este se perdió y difuminó transformándose en un dulce gemido. El propio Calem había comenzado a jadear sintiendo su piel ser envuelta por el interior de ella que lo apretó gustoso. El colocó entonces ambas manos sobre la cadera de la chica que se había quedado quieta y sin moverse y comenzó a asediar su posterior con fuertes y violentas embestidas.

Emma no paraba de gemir y le daba la impresión de que Calem estaba ahora más duro y entraba con más fuerza y más adentro.

Mientras el chico disfrutaba no solo de la sensación, sino de la vista privilegiada de contemplar de cerca las formas curveadas del posterior de Emma, observando con todo detalle y en primera fila como lo perforaba velozmente con su miembro. Se sentía dichoso y afortunado de pensar que una chica atractiva y gentil, con un primoroso cuerpo de 16 años de edad estaba teniendo sexo gustosamente con él, que era apenas un adolescente.

Ese pensamiento se borró de su mente, apurado por los deseosos gemidos de Emma que parecía haberse olvidado por completo de la vergüenza y se había entregado a la sensación completamente. Un intenso placer se extendió por todo su cuerpo y, nuevamente, fue incapaz de contenerse y se vació derramando una nueva descarga de semen dentro de la chica.

Calem se dejó caer hacia atrás fatigado. Respiró un momento apresuradamente y con los ojos cerrados y justo al abrirlo, sintió que Emma tiraba de su mano, obligándolo a acostarse entre sus brazos.

El la miró, acostada junto a él, iluminada solo con la luz de la luna, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios. El abrazo de la chica se volvió más apretado, forzando la cabeza del chico a quedar nuevamente entre sus pechos y sus piernas se entrelazaron sobre la cama.

―Puedes chuparlos más si quieres… no me molesta.

―Pero tú… debes estar muy cansada.

―Es cierto. Me has mantenido en vela todas estas noches teniendo sexo y necesito dormir, pero ahora que sé que no lo soñé y que en realidad eres tú, deseo que lo hagas conmigo tanto como quieras.

―¿En serio?

―Totalmente. ―dijo ella sin abrir los ojos. En su rostro había paz y parecía que se quedaría dormida en cualquier momento ―Todas las tardes, mientras luchaba contra el sueño, solo deseaba que entraras por la puerta para invitarme a tomar un café por la plaza, porque tú eres quien me gusta. Ahora admito que tu idea fue más divertida al final y que lo hicieras de una forma o la otra, no te habría rechazado.

Calem solo la abrazó meditando en sus palabras y escondió su rostro entre los senos de Emma.

―Si los chupas es posible que eso me ayude a dormir.

―¿De verdad?

―Eso o alejará el sueño y haga que quiera que me tomes nuevamente. De cualquier manera creo que deberías hacerlo.

Calem sonrió dispuesto.

―¿Qué te parece si ahora, en lugar de marcharte, te quedas conmigo? En la mañana podrás continuar tu viaje, solo, concédeme una cosa.

Los ojos de Emma volvieron a abrirse y lo miraron cansados pero hermosos y sinceros.

―Promete que volverás mañana. Yo cerraré la oficina temprano para poder descansar y estar lista y fresca cuando tú vengas.

―Hecho. ―concedió el chico apenas pudiendo creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

Emma se acercó a él, le besó la frente y se quedó dormida casi de inmediato, mientras Calem se apretó a su cuerpo disfrutando inmensamente de su tacto y su aroma, dándose cuenta que había entrado cada noche como un ladrón para robar lo que no sabía que pudo haber sido suyo desde el comienzo.

De cualquier manera, no se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.


End file.
